The Choice
by ImagineWho
Summary: Something I wrote featuring Alice and Hatter. It tells us how Hatter decided to just enter the mirror and chase Alice to her world. Rating T because well, I don't know if I will continue it or not. Depends on you guys. [I do not own any of the characters or the mini series Alice from Syfy]


"Wait, already?! But I just...", I shouted as the worker took Alice in direction to the mirror.

I felt my heart sinking, she couldn't go, not again. As my eyes started watering Alice's image became more and more blurred. I had to do something, but what? She wouldn't want to stay with me... After all, I'll never deserve someone like her.

Why is this happening again? What am I doing wrong? Why do they all leave?

Just Alice. I've never met anyone like her, strong and weak at the same time, insecure and full of confidence.

I can't let her go, it took me so much time to win her trust and now it almost looks like nothing happened. I'm sure she needs m, maybe not as much as I need her. But still, we spent all that time together, faced near death experiences, she worried about me, I mean, she hugged me so tightly after seeing I was alive. That wasn't my imagination.

"Don't forget to breath", the worker's voice got to me and I realized it was all gone, the only reason I had left to stay alive was gone.

I wanted to run after her in the exact moment she fell through that mirror. 'I should have kissed her, I should have asked her to stay, I should have gone with her', the voices in my head wouldn't shut up and I knew right then I wouldn't stand to be left behind again, no, not this time. I need her... As this three words echoed in my mind I made my way to the mirror and jumped.

The vortex made me sick, all I felt was an enormous anguish growing stronger the more I approached the end of the tunnel, it took me a lot of nerves to stay conscious, and thinking about Alice going through this... I just hope she's alright.

My thoughts ran through my mind in a second and suddenly it was all over, I fell in a cold floor and still feeling dizzy my eyes started searching for her, it was dark, however the area was slightly illuminated by a small street lamp.

I looked around me in a hurry, and there she was, a bit far at my left, with her tempting blue dress all wet once again. I reached for her desperate, she was not awake.

Probably the tunnel experience was too much, more than she could take right now, after all that happened.

"Alice?! Alice wake up! You have to wake up! Alice, it's Hatter, I'm here, wake up!"

Her skin was ice cold but she was breathing, I tried to shake her over and over yelling for her, still she wasn't responding...

I took off my jacket to cover her and then lifted her, with Alice in my arms I walked through the alley looking for help. After some time I found a guy walking his dog, he called an ambulance after I told him how I, David, a constructor worker found this young woman unconscious. He believed in the story of course.

The ambulance came and I went with Alice, holding her hand all the way until we reached the hospital. Who would guess? After so many fighting and arguing and lack of trust, I ended up falling in love with this pain in the ass.

Apparently she was fine, everyone was thinking she passed out for some reason, I didn't tell them otherwise, after all I'm just a constructor worker.

Sitting beside her bed I watched her sleep and waited for her to wake up, "You foolish girl, I seriously hope you won't slap me for coming after you", I whispered to her ear as I passed some fingers through her dark hair, "I know I'm not as good as Jack, and maybe I never will be, but if you grant me one chance I promise to you, I'll do everything I can to make you happy, every single day for the rest of your life", one tear rolled through my cheek with the thought of being rejected one more time, "I can keep you away from high places if you want, I'll never make you go on a flamingo ride ever again, Alice... Alice, I need you".

I placed my forehead in her palm, the bedroom door opened and a blond woman got in, "Oh dear, what happened to you darling?", I got up while the lady was focused on Alice, "I'm sorry, who are you?", she looked at me with questioning eyes and I said, "I'm the constructor worker who found her. David, and you are?"

Her look softened with my answer and then she came to me and hugged me, "Thank you so much David", breaking the hug she finished, "I'm Carol, Alice's mother".

I stepped back as she sat next to Alice, "Carol, right, well, I'm going to leave you now, you surely need time with your daughter". Before I made my way out of the room she asked, "David, I'm sorry, you were upset when I got here, why? I mean, you don't know each other do you?".

"No, we don't. I was just worried, she seems a good person. And, if you don't mind me asking, I'd like to stop by your house later to see her. Just making sure my job is fully done", Carol looked confused but she nodded and wrote in a piece of paper her address, "David, is there any other reason behind all this?".

Reasons? Well, she's her mother indeed.

I smiled grabbing the paper, and looking at Alice before leaving I answered, "There are no special reasons, I just like to help whenever I can".

After all, why would I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?


End file.
